1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile beverage stations and, more particularly, to mobile beverage stations having an enclosed space in which a person may prepare beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of coffee houses and coffee carts in the United States has been quickly increasing as more people more often are enjoying the many flavors of coffee and related beverages. Currently there are pushable beverage carts and stationary coffee houses. However there is a need for a mobile beverage station which is larger than a pushable beverage cart and may be placed where and when it is desirable to have a beverage station to meet seasonal demands or to be available at special events, etc. It would be advantageous if the mobile beverage station has an appealing exterior design, is sturdy in construction, has a sheltered area in which a person may prepare various beverages, has a serving window, and, optionally, a drive-through serving window, and is equipped with the necessary equipment for making the beverages, such as an on-board fixed water system. With respect to the fixed water system, it is desirable that the system require a small amount of space.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station having an appealing exterior design.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station which is sturdy in construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station which houses an area in which a person can prepare beverages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station which has a serving window which may be positioned as a drive-through serving window.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile beverage station which is equipped with an on-board fixed water system which requires a small amount of space.